Une autre destinée
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: OS - Dans New Moon, après son fameux saut du haut d'une des falaises de la réserve indienne La Push, Bella reçoit la visite de Jasper et non celle d'Alice comme dans le livre et le film  et ce dernier a des révélations à lui faire...


**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : **avec ce nouveau texte, j'espère faire plaisir aux personnes qui me soutiennent depuis longtemps dans mes bons et mauvais moments mais aussi à un maximum de fans de Jella. Étant donné que c'est encore l'usage de le faire en cette période de l'année, je vous adresse à toutes et à tous mes meilleurs vœux de santé, de bonheur et de réussite dans tous les domaines... Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

**UNE AUTRE DESTINÉE by bloodykitchengirl**

Jacob se raidit au moment où il se gara devant la maison de Bella et un grognement s'échappa violemment de sa gorge.

- Vampire ! se contenta-t-il, de dire.

Bella imagina aussitôt Victoria en train de l'attendre chez elle et l'effet grisant consécutif à sa récente expérience de chute libre disparut alors complètement, laissant place à la panique. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une voiture étrangement familière, une Mercedes noire, garée de l'autre côté de la route.

- La Mercedes de Carlisle ! murmura-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Bella, sautant de joie intérieurement, à l'idée qu'un Cullen soit enfin revenu, se précipita sans hésitation sur la poignée de sa portière. Mais Jacob agrippa son bras pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture.

- Bella, attends ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tout va bien Jacob, c'est la voiture de Carlisle ! cria-t-elle.

Jacob ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son dégoût.

- Ça pourrait être un piège ! déclara-t-il ensuite pour la dissuader de rentrer chez elle.

- Non, j'ai l'intuition que ce n'est pas le cas, tout va bien ! insista-t-elle, déjà à moitié sortie du véhicule.

- Je ne suis pas sur mon territoire maintenant, c'est celui des Cullen. Sache que je ne peux donc pas te protéger même contre ton gré, si tu décides d'aller à l'intérieur, Bella, annonça-t-il, la mort dans l'âme avec un ton résolument défaitiste et une expression torturée sur le visage.

- Je sais mais ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle ne me fera pas de mal.

- Et il n'a pas intérêt à t'en faire ! grogna Jacob.

Constatant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, il lui fit signe à contre-cœur de rentrer chez elle et agrippa fortement le volant pour ne pas céder à la colère qui commençait à le gagner. Il ferma les yeux, approfondit ses mouvements respiratoires et essaya de se remémorer des moments heureux passés avec elle pour se calmer et s'empêcher de se transformer en loup. S'il venait à attaquer ce mystérieux visiteur, non seulement il briserait le traité mais aussi, il ruinerait à tout jamais ses chances avec celle qui avait capturé son cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Bella inspira profondément et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Pendant un bref instant, se souvenant de James et de son stratagème ingénieux pour la capturer, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait ou non d'un piège. Ce fut donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle déverrouilla la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré puisque la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Bella se déplaça avec prudence en tendant attentivement l'oreille et entra lentement dans la cuisine. Elle alluma la lumière mais ne vit personne. Allant dans le salon, allumant également la lumière, elle ne trouva encore personne. Bella se précipita ensuite à l'étage, se demandant si un vampire était susceptible de l'attendre dans sa chambre à coucher mais rien non plus là-bas. Déçue, la jeune fille redescendit dans le salon, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

_« Bella »_ chuchota soudain une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre tandis que simultanément, un souffle frais caressait sa nuque.

- Jasper ? Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles !

Se retournant, Bella se retrouva nez à nez avec le séduisant Jasper Cullen qui la dévisageait avec un regard ambré dans lequel se reflétaient à la fois de l'inquiétude et de la joie. Rapidement, émue au plus profond de son être, elle se perdit dans sa contemplation, de l'un d'entre eux, présent en chair et en os. De tous les Cullen, c'était celui qu'elle connaissait le moins bien parce qu'Edward lui avait toujours formellement interdit de s'approcher de lui.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu dans la cafétéria, attirée par son air étrangement triste qui ne le quittait jamais, elle avait eu le désir compulsif de le prendre dans ses bras et de tout faire pour le faire sourire. La seule fois où ils avaient échangé davantage que les politesses d'usage, ça avait été dans la chambre d'hôtel à Phœnix. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa crainte que quelqu'un soit blessé par sa faute, il lui avait seulement dit qu'elle en valait la peine sans donner plus d'explications avant de lui caresser brièvement la joue et de sortir de la chambre. Par la suite, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres occasions de lui parler à nouveau et l'incident qui avait eu lieu pendant sa fête d'anniversaire avait fini par avoir raison de ses contacts avec toute la famille Cullen, emmenant à tout jamais ses espoirs de le connaître davantage. Tous les Cullen lui avaient manqué cruellement et pas seulement Edward, l'amour de sa vie.

Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou et blottit son visage contre son torse viril. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'elle le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait entre ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Bella, tout va bien, murmura-t-il, avec un ton se voulant rassurant, tandis que de violents sanglots s'échappaient traîtreusement de ses lèvres.

- Dé…solée, renifla-t-elle, embarrassée par ses larmes, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué !

Il la serra fortement dans ses bras ensuite et elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures tellement elle se sentait bien si seulement le bruit puissant d'un raclement de gorge ne les avait pas brutalement séparés. Jacob se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du salon, le visage empreint de colère.

- Jacob, s'insurgea Bella, que disais-tu à propos de la notion de territoire ?

Le jeune Quileute haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Bon et bien comme tu peux le constater, c'est le cas, répliqua-t-elle, en se tournant vers Jasper. Tout va bien, je te remercie.

Bella regarda en arrière et le vit alors foudroyer du regard Jasper.

- Jacob ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Tout va bien Jacob, dit Jasper calmement, Alice a eu une vision de Bella sautant de la falaise et a pensé le pire. Je suis simplement venu voir si Bella allait bien. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

- Tu es revenu… pour voir si j'allais bien ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

La jeune fille était persuadée que quelque chose concernant Edward ou peut-être Victoria avait suscité le retour de Jasper, le soldat de la famille. Jasper hocha la tête avec un air sérieux.

- Nous pensions que tu étais morte Bella, annonça-t-il, avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Jasper avait véritablement l'air désemparé face à cette éventualité. Bella fronça les sourcils. Il la regardait étrangement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Jacob soupira, résigné.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser rattraper le temps perdu, chuchota-t-il. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ça sent déjà trop la sangsue par ici !

Il partit, les laissant tout à coup dans un silence inconfortable. Bella se sentit devenir timide pour une raison inconnue et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de regarder Jasper à nouveau.

- Merci de te soucier suffisamment de moi pour être revenu, déclara-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

Jasper caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main et à sa grande surprise, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir à son contact.

- Bella, bon sang, qu'étais-tu en train de faire ? Alice pensait que tu étais morte. Elle t'a vue plonger dans les vagues et puis plus rien ! Nous étions inquiets… J'étais tellement… Mon Dieu, Bella…

Ses bras l'enlacèrent de nouveau, l'écrasant contre son corps solide comme la pierre. Elle réprima un râle, inhalant profondément sa fragrance délicieuse. La chaleur se répandit en elle et partout où il la touchait, elle se mettait à frissonner. _" Que se passe-t-il ? "_ se demandait-elle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, en tentant de bloquer les étranges sensations qui faisaient rage à travers tout son corps. J'ai sauté de la falaise comme les Quileutes le font. J'ai perdu connaissance sous l'eau après avoir été frappée par une vague mais Jacob a plongé et m'a tirée de là. Alice n'a pas vu cette partie là ?

- Non ! Bon sang, Bella, pourquoi diable as-tu fait quelque chose d'aussi imprudent ?

Bella resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas lui parler de ses visions d'Edward. Il penserait qu'elle était stupide. De plus, la façon dont il disait son nom lui faisait des choses bizarres. A sa grande horreur, elle se sentait excitée. _" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? " _s'interrogeait-elle.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, tandis qu'il la tirait en arrière pour mieux la regarder, ses mains glacées agrippant ses épaules, elle pouvait voir que ses yeux dévorés par une multitude d'émotions viraient au noir fumé. Elle resta bouche bée tandis qu'il la regardait avec ce qui semblait être une expression d'amour total.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ma Bella ?

Bella, choquée par cette marque de possessivité, s'écarta de lui. Jasper eut alors un visage à la fois peiné et honteux.

- Pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…

- Euh… est-ce que les autres aussi sont revenus ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Il n y a que moi, dit-il avec air détaché. Edward ne reviendra pas, il ne vit plus avec nous depuis longtemps.

- Oh, je suis désolée !

- Désolée pour quoi ?

- Alice doit m'en vouloir, c'était son frère préféré. Oh mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute !

Jasper se crispa à la mention de sa femme et fronça les sourcils, tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Jasper ?

- Alice va bien. Elle est partie en Irlande après avoir eu une vision. De toute façon, elle ne voulait déjà plus rester à mes côtés après ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire. Elle me reprochait d'avoir gâché les chances de bonheur d'Edward avec toi et d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie. C'est vrai que je suis un monstre. Sans moi, Edward, ne t'aurait jamais quittée. Pardonne-moi Bella, je voulais venir te présenter plus tôt des excuses mais il a exigé que nous partions tous loin de toi dès le lendemain de ton presque meurtre.

- Jasper, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est moi qui ai été maladroite et puis, tu n'étais pas seul dans la pièce, il y a eu un effet de masse. C'est la soif de plusieurs vampires que tu as ressentie en plus de la tienne ! Et puis, c'est à cause de Edward, que j'ai véritablement été blessée lorsqu'il m'a projetée sur la console en verre. Sans ça, je suis certaine que la situation n'aurait pas dégénéré. Je lui avais dit que je ne t'en voulais pas du tout, ne t'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Non il ne m'a jamais rien dit. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait que je t'ai presque tuée et tu trouves encore le moyen de me trouver des excuses. Tu es trop bonne Bella pour que ce soit réel !

- Que faut-il faire pour que tu me crois ? Alors je te le redis à nouveau, Jasper, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et je ne t'en voudrai jamais !

- Merci Bella, je sais que tu es sincère et ça me touche énormément.

- Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et Alice, sanglota Bella, en prenant Jasper dans ses bras.

- Ça va Bella. Alice et moi, c'était terminé depuis quelques temps déjà. Nous n'étions plus amoureux l'un de l'autre bien avant notre arrivée à Forks. La séparation a été difficile mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ça m'a permis de faire le point et même si Alice n'avait pas appelé pour me prévenir que tu avais disparu, de toute façon, j'étais en route pour venir te voir…

Bella le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas totalement ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quoi ? Vous n'étiez pas des âmes sœurs ?

- Non, répondit-il. Et tu n'es pas celle d'Edward non plus. Tu es sa chanteuse oui mais certainement pas son âme sœur.

Bella était confuse par cette révélation et la tête commença à lui tourner. La sentant tituber, Jasper resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il, avec un air peiné.

- Comment ? insista-t-elle. J'en ai marre des cachotteries !

- Parce que… parce que…

Son regard se riva sur le sol, il avait du mal à se résoudre à dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps. Bella, à nouveau fut choquée. Jamais Jasper n'avait eu autant de mal à s'exprimer. Certes, il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard mais ses propos jusqu'à présent avaient toujours été clairs et concis.

- Parce que quoi ? s'énerva Bella.

L'entendre crier ainsi le secoua profondément et il leva la tête. Bella remarqua aussitôt que ses yeux étaient à présent noirs comme le charbon. Son visage passa instantanément de la colère à la confusion tandis qu'à nouveau se reflétait dans les yeux de Jasper le même amour que précédemment avec quelque chose d'autre en plus.

Alors que Bella se décomposait de plus en plus devant lui, il la regardait avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu avoir depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il y avait quelque chose de primitif et tant d'autres choses également. Oui, ce regard était vraiment expressif. Il voulait la protéger, la réconforter, la tenir dans ses bras, la posséder, l'aimer… Il la voulait, elle. Bella ne savait pas comment elle était parvenue à déchiffrer tout ça dans son regard mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à faire passer tout ça avec ses yeux magnifiques dorés et puis elle se rappela qu'il avait le don de l'empathie…

Bella déglutit difficilement tandis qu'elle se sentait à nouveau extrêmement excitée. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était bel homme mais de là, à le désirer ? Et à présent, tout de suite, elle le voulait plus que tout. Soudain, il se racla la gorge et elle oublia son tourment intérieur.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas l'âme sœur d'Edward, dit-il avec une voix rauque, parce que tu es la mienne !

Malgré le choc qui la parcourut aussitôt, la jeune femme se dégagea aisément de l'étreinte de Jasper et s'éloigna de lui.

- Pardon ?

- Bella, je t'ai aimée depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue dans la cafétéria du lycée.

L'esprit de Bella se barricada, refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait. Les mots lui manquaient, elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Bella, pardonne-moi de ne pas être intervenu auparavant. Tant de souffrances auraient pu être évitées mais je ne savais pas quoi faire… Tu étais si amoureuse d'Eward et je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais aimer un monstre comme moi. Vous regarder ensemble était une véritable torture mais tu semblais si heureuse, je n'ai toujours voulu que ton bonheur.

Jasper s'était rapproché à nouveau d'elle, la main tendue pour toucher sa joue et la faire réagir. Il avait besoin d'être en contact avec elle.

- S'il te plait… supplia-t-il en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part. Je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi. Je sais qu'Edward t'a fait du mal mais j'aimerais avoir une place dans ta vie. Je voudrais tellement que tu me donnes une chance de te rendre heureuse. J'ai besoin de toi Bella, je te promets que je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir. Bella, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ressens aussi quelque chose pour moi !

Dans un geste désespéré, il se rapprocha davantage et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre celles de Bella avant de l'embrasser avec une passion démesurée. La situation bascula rapidement et elle lui rendit son baiser. Soudain, il rompit l'étreinte de leurs lèvres et baissa les yeux, avec la peur au ventre. Elle soutint son regard, les yeux grands ouverts, pendant ce qui parut être une éternité, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

- Bella… implora-t-il, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

_« Jasper est amoureux de moi ? »_ n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter mentalement. Les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Elle repensa à Alice à nouveau et à tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer et tout à coup, elle pensa à quelque chose.

- Alice est au courant pour nous. Elle a eu une vision de nous deux ? C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a quitté ? Est-ce que les autres membres de la famille sont aussi au courant ? Comment prennent-ils les choses ?

Jasper eut un air frustré mais il accepta néanmoins de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Oui, Alice a eu une vision dans laquelle elle nous voyait ensemble et dans laquelle elle trouvait son âme sœur à Dublin. Toute la famille à l'exception d'Edward sait ce que je ressens pour toi. Ils sont tristes pour Edward et heureux pour nous deux ainsi que pour Alice.

Bella cligna des yeux en tentant d'absorber ces informations.

- Bella, dis quelque chose... supplia encore Jasper. Je ne supporte pas ton silence, s'il te plait, parle-moi.

Mais Bella ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser et encore moins quoi lui dire. Une multitude d'émotions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Ça allait de la culpabilité au deuil, à une douleur pour Edward qui refusait de s'en aller, à ses nouveaux sentiments qui étaient en train de monter à la surface, la suppliant d'avoir des relations avec ce vampire qui se trouvait devant elle_. " Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ?_ " se demandait-elle en boucle.

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur. Une foule de souvenirs se rapportant à Edward et à tous les autres Cullen la submergèrent. Et en réouvrant les yeux, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible après ce qui allait suivre.

- Jasper, dit-elle, avec une voix hésitante. Je ressens quelque chose, s'il te plait, embrasse-moi…

Bella n'était pas sûre d'elle mais cela suffisait à Jasper. Il soupira de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bella eut alors l'impression d'être au paradis tellement ce baiser était merveilleux.

_« La meilleure sensation au monde, jamais ressentie auparavant » _se disait-elle.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sut qu'il avait raison. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, elle ressentait plus de passion pour lui qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue pour Edward et cela la peinait de se l'avouer.

_« Suis-je vraiment son âme sœur ? » _se demandait-elle.

Bella avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Il ressemblait à un Dieu et même si elle ne connaissait pas encore son histoire, elle avait l'intuition qu'il avait une belle âme. En se comparant à lui, elle se trouvait affreusement quelconque, maladroite et inintéressante. Elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver, si jamais il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour qu'il veuille d'elle…

Sentant son tourment intérieur, il intensifia le baiser et elle suffoqua contre ses lèvres au moment où sa langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche. Elle trouva qu'il avait un goût délicieux. La passion l'embrasa et ses mains bougèrent de leur propre chef, s'agrippant à lui et l'attirant fortement contre elle. Il gémit de contentement. Ses mains s'enchevêtrèrent rudement dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus pour sceller sa bouche contre la sienne avant de continuer de l'embrasser à corps perdu.

Un instinct sauvage et primitif s'empara d'elle. Tout à coup, elle désira cet homme plus que tout au monde. Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais senties auparavant, un désir d'apprendre à le connaître, de le posséder, de lui faire plaisir, de l'aimer. De façon encore plus surprenante, elle voulait même le séquestrer à l'abri du reste du monde, pour ne l'avoir à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Une voix dans sa tête, lui disait que cela confirmait tout à fait ses propos. Elle était en proie à l'éveil des désirs instinctifs corollaires au fait qu'il était sien, qu'il était son compagnon, son âme sœur. Tout son être le reconnaissait comme étant la pièce manquante qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle soit vraiment entière.

- Jasper… , souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. J'ai besoin de toi… Je te veux… Oh mon Dieu, je pense que je t'aime…

Sa tête se redressa instantanément et elle put déceler tant de joie dans ses yeux, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ensuite, avant même de pouvoir cligner des yeux, il la souleva et la déposa sur le tapis, en plein milieu du salon, son corps pressé contre le sien et sa bouche dévorant furieusement ses lèvres.

Bella gémit en sentant son érection contre son pubis. A ce moment précis, elle oublia complètement qu'ils se trouvaient dans le salon et que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il la fasse sienne pour légitimer leur relation et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

- S'il te plait, haleta-t-elle.

Les yeux de Jasper devinrent noirs comme l'onyx, brûlant de désir.

- Bella, sourit-il avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans son cou et déchire ses vêtements.

Bella hoqueta de surprise. Ses yeux tentaient désespérément de le fixer tandis que ses propres mains parcouraient son corps. Il avait encore son manteau sur lui. Elle tira dessus au niveau des épaules. Il s'en débarrassa aussitôt en grognant, tandis qu'elle empoignait sa chemise bleue et l'attirait vers elle pour un autre baiser, le contemplant des yeux avec convoitise. Il baissa son regard sur elle, à présent uniquement vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements. Elle rougit, honteuse de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose de plus joli et affriolant.

- Tu es si belle, dit-il avec une voix tremblante.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise. Tâtonnant avec les deux derniers, elle poussa un soupir de frustration en tentant de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Jasper rit sous cape et couvrit son cou et ses épaules de baisers afin de la calmer.

- Je te veux aussi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, tout en chatouillant celle-ci avec son souffle.

Soudain en un éclair, il se retrouva sur elle, entre ses jambes, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, les paumes de ses mains encadrant son visage. Bella respira difficilement en contemplant son torse, ses bras musclés et l'air d'adoration qui ornait son superbe visage. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, se dévorant dans un intense regard comme s'ils se parlaient silencieusement. Ils se voulaient l'un et l'autre. Ils s'appartenaient l'un et l'autre. Bella se demanda brièvement comment elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ça avant.

- Bella, es-tu sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, en embrassant le bout de son nez.

- Oui ! répondit Bella en hochant vigoureusement la tête, avec des yeux suppliants.

Il lui adressa un sourire tout en remerciant mentalement les instances supérieures de lui avoir donné Bella en cadeau malgré toutes ses exactions commises dans son passé.

- Es-tu sûre ? Après avoir commencé, je serai incapable de m'arrêter…

Bella aussi remerciait quiconque se trouvait dans le ciel pour lui avoir envoyé cet ange qui n'avait pas peur de l'aimer de toutes les façons humaines possible et qui allait enfin mettre un terme à toute la frustration sexuelle qu'elle avait du endurer avec Edward.

- Parfait ! cria-t-elle, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge et les mains de Jasper furent partout sur le corps de sa promise, son propre corps s'appuyant fortement contre le sien. Ils se contorsionnèrent et grognèrent simultanément, l'extase des sens prenant le dessus pendant qu'ils se perdaient dans l'autre, en s'embrassant et en s'explorant mutuellement. Les mains de Jasper semblaient toucher chaque partie du corps de Bella et loin de sentir la froideur de sa peau, elle ne ressentait que la chaleur s'insinuant en elle partout où ses doigts se déposaient.

- Jasper, soupira-t-elle contre sa bouche, le faisant grogner de plus belle.

- Tu es à moi, rugit-il, de façon extrêmement sexy, avant de déchirer son soutien-gorge et de capturer ses mamelons avec sa bouche.

Bella cria et agrippa fermement ses cheveux. Une joie intérieure intense, couplée à d'incroyables sensations parcourant son corps tout entier la faisaient planer. La langue de Jasper lécha ses mamelons tout en les effleurant de temps à autre avec ses dents, la faisant frissonner et se contorsionner sous lui, pleurnichant et gémissant de plaisir. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait augmentaient sa ferveur et ses mains devinrent plus brutales, pinçant et agrippant sa chair tandis que sa bouche capturait avec avidité alternativement ses seins.

Elle arc-bouta son dos avec délice, savourant chaque moment de la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Soudain, il s'arrêta, la regarda et lui coupa le souffle avec l'intensité du désir se trouvant au fond de ses yeux. Il eut un sourire malicieux et descendit le long de son corps. Bella tressaillit et hoqueta de surprise lorsque ses doigts crochetèrent son shorty et le descendirent lentement au niveau de ses genoux avant de s'impatienter et de le déchirer en deux. Avant même qu'elle réalise ce qu'il avait fait, sa tête se trouva entre ses cuisses, sa langue s'insinuant en elle, lui faisant d'incroyables choses.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jasper ! hurla-t-elle, ses genoux cognant son visage.

Jasper grogna doucement et appliqua sa langue dure contre son sexe, la bougea en faisant des cercles dessus avant de lécher et de sucer le bouton de plaisir, engorgé par le désir de sa belle. Celle-ci jeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de pure satisfaction. Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux comme sensation, il remplaça sa langue avec un de ses doigts, l'incurva à l'intérieur et toucha un endroit dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence auparavant. Bella hurla son nom, broyant ses hanches contre sa main et il embrassa ses cuisses, introduisit un autre doigt puis un autre encore. Il bougea ses doigts à vitesse vampirique, l'observant attentivement remuer et gémir de plaisir avant d'incliner sa tête pour la lécher à nouveau. Bella sentit la chaleur envahir son sexe et une vague d'intense plaisir commença à survenir, la faisant haleter et chercher désespérément de l'air.

- Jasper, j'y suis presque… oui, s'il te plait… Jasper !

Sa langue plongea plus profondément en elle et lui procura les plus fantastiques des sensations. Bella se cambra et se contorsionna avant d'exploser en hurlant son nom tandis que son premier orgasme la submergeait, faisant rougir et frissonner son corps tout entier.

Il continua de la lécher et de jouer avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redescendue de ses hauteurs, avant de lentement redresser sa tête et de la regarder avec un sourire nonchalant.

- Tu as un goût fantastique, soupira-t-il, en léchant ses lèvres.

Bella s'assit et regarda le magnifique vampire reposant sur ses genoux.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit avant de s'agenouiller de façon à pouvoir empaumer son visage et l'embrasser.

- Et je t'aime aussi, Bella Swan, répondit-il, avant que sa bouche descende le long de son cou en le mordillant gentiment.

Bella lui sourit et enlaça son splendide corps avant de sursauter et de crier. Jasper avait mordu durement son cou pour la marquer et clamer au monde entier qu'elle était sienne.

Elle sentit son sang suinter et elle gémit en sentant le bout de sa langue retracer la petite plaie qu'il venait de lui infliger et lécher son doux nectar. Cette action l'excita au plus haut point. Bella ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle constata seulement qu'elle avait agrippé Jasper et l'avait fait basculer sur le sol, attrapé son caleçon et le lui avait retiré en un seul geste. Le désir la submergea, tandis qu'elle prenait dans sa main son immense et dure longueur dressée et se penchait en avant pour le lécher en le taquinant, dégustant les sons qu'il émettait pendant qu'elle s'exécutait.

- Putain Bella !

Les jurons se déversant de ses lèvres l'excitaient de plus en plus. Elle lécha ses lèvres et le prit dans sa bouche, savourant son goût tandis qu'elle s'habituait à le sentir entre ses lèvres. Malgré son inexpérience, elle s'autorisa à être audacieuse et commença à sucer et à fredonner de manière à ce que ce soit le plus plaisant pour lui. Il sembla que ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait parce qu'il commença à gémir bruyamment et à agripper ses cheveux.

Après un certain temps, Bella fit une pause et lui donna du plaisir avec la main, regardant avec fascination son visage tandis qu'il exprimait son enivrante béatitude.

Elle le reprit dans sa bouche, combinant les léchages et les succions avec ses doigts et il cria son nom encore et encore.

- Bella ! Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête pas… Oui ! Putain, tu es fantastique… Oh mon Dieu, je vais jouir…

Il jouit dans sa bouche, sa semence glacée jaillit dans sa bouche en touchant le fond de sa gorge. Elle avala tout et lécha chaque goutte s'échappant de son extrémité. Elle remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nez à nez avec lui. Elle avait faim de lui, faim de davantage.

- Fais-moi l'amour, le supplia-t-elle.

Ses yeux se noircirent de désir et il meurtrit à nouveau sa bouche, les retournant pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui. Elle pouvait sentir son érection s'accroître à nouveau et suffoqua lorsqu'il l'effleura avec, glissant entre ses cuisses. Jasper gémissait dans sa bouche, leurs langues dansant et ses mains partout sur elle.

- Je te désire tellement, souffla-t-il. Jamais de toute mon existence, je n'ai désiré quelqu'un comme je te désire toi, Bella…

Elle le sentit à son entrée et grogna d'impatience.

- S'il te plait, je te désire tellement…

Il commença à pousser à l'intérieur d'elle, lentement.

- Ça peut faire mal pendant un instant, murmura-t-il.

Le désir céda momentanément la place à la douceur quand il prit finalement sa virginité. Elle tressaillit face à la soudaine douleur et il la pénétra totalement avant de s'interrompre et de lui permettre de s'adapter à sa taille. La douleur se calma et elle sentit la délicieuse sensation d'être complètement et parfaitement remplie. Elle remonta ses hanches contre lui, lui disant silencieusement qu'il pouvait bouger. Et pour bouger, il bougea.

Les pénétrations étaient lentes et sensuelles mais elle sut en observant l'expression arborée par son visage que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Un moment passa et il redevint plus sauvage, ses coups de rein augmentant en vitesse et en puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne frénétiquement et la laboure encore et encore.

Bella criait et se contorsionnait, ses hanches montant et descendant en rythme avec lui pour rencontrer chaque pénétration. Il la pilonna, en murmurant son nom encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux proches de leur second orgasme.

Il mordit à nouveau son cou, suçant légèrement le sang perlant. Trouvant son geste tellement érotique, Bella hurla d'extase.

- Jouis avec moi, Bella, feula-t-il, en se mouvant à une vitesse inhumaine.

Bella gémit, sentant son orgasme monter, monter et se rapprocher du point de non retour… Rapidement, ce fut intolérable pour elle. Ereintée, crispée et à bout de souffle, elle sentit le plaisir s'échapper à nouveau. Jasper sentit le changement qui s'opérait et elle le sentit descendre sa main entre eux. Son souffle se coupa en sentant son doigt toucher son petit paquet de nerfs et le frotter tandis qu'il continuait à la marteler passionnément.

- Tu aimes ça Bella ? grogna-t-il, tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Tu aimes être baisée sauvagement comme ça, petite cochonne ?

- Oh putain, oui,... Jasper ! Baise-moi plus fort, plus vite ! couina-t-elle, tandis qu'un jet frais d'excitation la ramenait aux portes du plaisir avec ses propos salaces.

- Comme tu le souhaites mon amour, répondit-il, mordant la surface de sa peau à nouveau.

- Ne fais qu'un avec moi, Bella, … prends-moi pour compagnon, mienne, tu es mienne…

- Jasper !

Son orgasme la frappa de plein fouet avec une telle intensité qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. Des vagues successives de plaisir sans fin la parcouraient et se répandaient à travers son corps tout entier, laissant son esprit flotter et ses membres s'alléger.

Jasper se tendit et hurla son nom tandis qu'elle sentait son venin froid jaillir en elle et devenir une partie d'elle. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant ce qui sembla être des heures mais qui en réalité ne durèrent que quelques minutes. Le souffle laborieux de la jeune femme revint progressivement à la normale, son cœur tambourinant ralentit pour retrouver son rythme normal et les deux amants se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. La joie les submergeait tous les deux. Elle était fière de s'être donnée à Jasper et uniquement à lui. Il était fier qu'elle se soit donnée à lui et uniquement à lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Son odeur entêtante se mêlait à celle de leurs ébats. Il laissa ses doigts se promener dans sa chevelure et sur la marque qu'il avait créée sur son cou, la marque qui montrait au monde entier qu'elle était sienne pour toujours.

- Transforme-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à nouveau.

- Es-tu sûre ?

- Oui, je veux être tienne pour l'éternité, Jasper. Je veux être ta vraie compagne, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Ne me fais pas languir, s'il te plait…

Un bref désarroi traversa ses traits parfaits avant que son visage se fende d'un sourire.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle, mais pas ici, ce serait trop dangereux. Fais tes bagages et prends le temps de dire au revoir à ton père, j'entends sa voiture au coin de la rue. Je t'attendrai dans ta chambre. Nous partirons cette nuit lorsqu'il se sera endormi.

Jasper parcourut la pièce à toute vitesse, rassemblant leurs vêtements déchirés, effaçant toute trace de leur activité. Bella monta dans sa chambre, rassembla rapidement le peu de souvenirs et de vêtements qu'elle voulait conserver et jeta le tout dans un sac à dos qu'elle cacha sous son lit. Elle prit le temps de rédiger un mot qu'elle déposa sur son bureau avant d'aller prendre une douche et de passer sa dernière soirée avec son père.

Fidèle à sa promesse, dès les premiers ronflements de Charlie, Jasper prit sa bien-aimée et ses affaires dans ses bras. Sans hésitation, il sauta par la fenêtre et se précipita hors de la maison pour se rendre à la voiture de Carlisle. Il installa confortablement sa compagne avant de se mettre au volant. Les kilomètres défilèrent à toute vitesse et Bella était heureuse, impatiente de démarrer leur vie de couple pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Alors, vos réactions ?**

**Un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**xoxo bloody  
**


End file.
